Media manipulation in Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) based network services is often assumed to occur in the intelligent endpoint devices accessing the network. The network is often viewed as a basic Internet Protocol packet transport provider with little intelligence to handle media related processing. Media manipulation is typically assumed to take place only between the two intelligent endpoint devices and the network is assumed to have no such support.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling network based media manipulation in a packet-switched network, e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network.